


The Supposedly Mudblood Slytherin

by PANGIRL_MESS



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alex Is Part Veela, Alex Rider and Harry Potter crossover, Alex Rider at Hogwarts, Alex can kill, Alex has ptsd, Alex has wings, Alex is Pansexual, Alex is part Sylph, BAMF!Alex Rider, Multi, Powerful Alex Rider, Wings!AU, alex rider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANGIRL_MESS/pseuds/PANGIRL_MESS
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

Alex sighed and rubbed his temples. Now he was an official agent he had to fill out paperwork. Long, boring stacks of it.

“You coming down for lunch Alex?” Ben, his new legal guardian, housemate and mission partner, called out.

“I’m coming down now.” Alex manager to groan out, his voice slightly muffled from exhaustion. Ben chuckled, due to Alex being the senior agent and underage he had to fill more sheets than his guardian. Ben found this intensely amusing and didn’t hesitate to lord it over the younger. MI6 had found a way to could work around the laws, not that he was surprised, they _made_ the laws.

Since Jack’s rather _unfortunate_ death Blunt had been sacked and Jones is now appointed as the new head. She hadn’t managed to find a deputy head yet though.

Alex slid down the banister, landing in smoothly and soundlessly. The other spy was cooking some eggs for himself and a sandwich for Alex.

The blonde had recently converted to veganism, something inside him squirmed if he ate the hunted animals whilst knowing what it felt like to be hunted himself.

His classmates at Brooklyn Comprehensive thought it was a new diet to help get him off of drugs. Alex nearly snorted at the thought. Alex hated drugs, they gave him a buzzing feeling that dulled his senses. If he was attacked on painkillers his slower reaction time could and anger lives. Pain was something Alex could deal with anyway thanks to his rather _extensive_ training

Tom understood, he had even helped him with a mission once. Even so Alex still felt slightly out of place, maybe it was the mental capacity and maturity difference?

Nevertheless the person who understood him the most would be Ben. The man had helped him through his depressive state when they were forced together because of unforeseen circumstances despite their less than friendly attitude towards each other at Brecon Beacons.

Chewing on his nearly burnt toast (Alex preferred it like that) Alex turned his mind despairingly to K-Unit’s upcoming visit.

Ben had conveniently forgotten to tell the unit about their living conditions through letters and now he wouldn’t be able to as they were on the plane. It wasn’t like they had any technology Ben could message them on.

Alex _swore_ that Fox had done it on purpose.

Sitting down on the sofa and switching on the television he absentmindedly scratched the scar on his chest. 

It was nearly fully healed and the doctors were overjoyed at his fast recovery despite going on a trip to outer space.

Alex could still fell a soft ache where he was shot, an endless reminder of what could have, _nearly had,_ happened.

Just when he was finishing off the last edge of crust a tawny brown common barn owl flew through the window.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Diagon Alley

Ben screeched and nearly dropped his bowl of eggs (I have no idea why he eats them in a bowl, he just does, he’s weird). 

Before Alex could even think he pulled out a knife strapped onto his thigh above his football shorts and threw it at the bird.

The owl squawked in alarm and dodged the silver blade before flying towards the senior spy and pecking at it’s feet. 

Alex frowned, what was the bird doing? Then he noticed an thick yellowing envelope with some sort of insignia on it tied to the owl’s left foot with black twine. 

Sliding off my seat he warily pointed towards the bird. It seemed like Ben had noticed the letter too. “I’m going to take the letter off.” Ben said, still eyeing the bird warily as if it was going to pull a gun out of nowhere and start shooting. (Which was a ridiculous idea by the way.)

Ben carefully untied the twine and took the letter off. He read the writing on the back of the envelope aloud, “Alexander Jonathan Rider, Alex it’s for you.” Ben said.

Alex silently wondered who in hell would send him a letter using an owl. This really wasn’t Scorpia’s style, unless the owl was a robotic killer or the letter exploded when opened. 

Alex took a black box out of the cupboard before quickly opening the letter and chucking the entire thing inside the box and slamming the lid shut. When nothing happened Ben looked at Alex questioningly. “What was that for?” Ben asked.  
“Bomb proof box, courtesy of Smithers.” Alex answered.

Smithers found Alex’s paranoia very amusing. In Alex’s opinion he was just being cautious. Smithers still enjoyed giving him gadgets but now that he was an official agent under Mrs. Jones Alex had a gun. Finally, it had taken them long enough to realise that he could use one sufficiently. They still had no idea about his instinctive shooting or his contacts with a more questionable moral compass. Or rather, no moral compass.

Alex wasn’t stupid though, he knew that he had to have a couple of good cards ready in case something went wrong. Yassen agreed with him, although he was the same person who killed for a living. Alex chose not to go too far into Yassen’s background. That was he could play ignorance, or the idiotic hormonal teenager with dubious mental stability.

He still refused to see a therapist, the annoying bastards were plain and didn’t have anything close to the clearance needed for him to actually talk to them. 

Alex took the letter and read it out loud.  
“HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr Rider,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as tickets for the Hogwarts express. Term begins on September first.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall” Alex read out.

“Well, read the list then!” Ben puffed out, voice muffled from trying to mask his laughter. 

Alex huffed but obliged.  
“Uniform;  
• Three sets of plain work robes (black).  
• One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.  
• One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)/.  
• One winter close (black, silver fastenings).  
Please note that student’s clothes should carry name tags at all times.

Books;  
 The Standard book of Spells, grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk.  
 Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard  
 Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage  
Please note that books must have their name written on the top left corner.

Other Equipment;  
• One wand  
• One Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
• One set of glass or crystal phials  
• 1 telescope  
• 1 set of brass scales  
• 1 large set of quills and ink  
• 5 wads of parchment paper  
• Students may also bring an Owl or a Cat or a Toad.  
Please note that these items should also be labelled with name and pets should have a collar or dog tag as well. Your pet is also required to be contained in a travelling case.

All items can be purchased at Diagonal Alley. Head to Leadenhall Market and go to the Leaky Cauldron. When there ask for Tom the bartender, he will escort you to Diagon alley.” Alex ground out, frustrated.

“September 1st?”, Ben screeched, “That’s the day after tomorrow, c’mon Alex, let’s go to Diagon Alley.” Ben laughed.  
“You’re really having fun with this aren’t you?” Alex sighed. “We both know this isn’t real, it’s probably just a prank.” The owl had flown out the open window and was nowhere in sight. It was probably halfway across London by now.  
“It seems legit to me Alex, get in the car we’re going shopping.” Alex sighed and followed a smirking Ben to the car. It was a Toyota Camry, Ben had chosen it because it was the most common type of car, easier to blend in with. It was a grey- gold colour, again the most common colour.

Alex half heartedly climbed into the shotgun seat and belatedly wondered if this was a half-assed trap from any organisation who were now too small and in debt to do anything more complicated and spectacular before deciding against it, they would just wait until he bikes to the shops and then shoot him. In the head this time, they do learn from their mistakes, mostly.

Alex stared out the window, it was more likely that this was a surprise birthday party, even though it was September and his birthday was in February. Ben probably knew that there was no way he could hide the surprise when Alex was expecting it. 

Alex could now see Leadenhall Market and the Leaky Cauldron, it was a dingy pub frequented by shifty looking people. Alex turned his head when Ben drove right past it.

“Ben you just passed it.” Alex exclaimed.  
“Did I, I don’t see it anywhere.” Ben said, looking confused. Alex wasn’t fooled though, he’d seen the older spy’s acting at work.  
“Just pull over.” Alex muttered.  
“‘Kay Alexander.” Ben grinned. Alex just grumbled, he hated the use of his full name. They pulled over onto the designated parking area. Alex walked out, Ben swore having nearly banged his door into another car.  
“Be careful stupid.” A head shouted out from the car Ben had nearly hit. Ben muttered a sorry. 

Contrary to popular belief Ben was horrible at driving. As soon as Alex was old enough he would drive instead of Ben. He already could but he would have to use a fake ID, which MI6 didn’t approve of, or rather, Mrs. Jones didn’t approve of.

Alex pointed towards the pub.  
“I don’t know how I didn’t see that before, it’s as suspicious as me in a lingerie store.” Ben said. Alex raised his brow at the weirdly specific analogy. Ben didn’t elaborate.

They walked towards the pub and Alex casually opened the door. Any trained eye could see that he was ready to attack at a moments notice, like a coiled spring. 

Thankfully, in Alex’s opinion, there was nobody waiting for him. Ben walked in behind him and shot an amused glance at Alex. The older spy really thought the younger spy should loosen up. Alex thought Ben wasn’t careful enough.

There walked up to the barman who was polishing a glass.  
“Hello we’re looking for a Diagon Alley, we were told you could show us the way.” Ben said, really that man had no tact.  
“This away.” Tom grunted giving them a strange look.

Tom lead them down a hallway, Alex subconsciously reached down to his personalised knife and standard MI6 gun, Glock 16, strapped to his thigh. He could see Ben doing the same. 

The bearded man pulled a long, thin stick out of his sleeve and tapped the bricks in front. Alex memorised the order and which bricks. Who knew, it could help him in the future. He was still dubious this was all real though

Then, unexpectedly, the bricks began to shift, turn and twist. Making an arch and revealing one of the most beautiful places Alex had ever seen.

It was filled with people old and young hustling around the crowded stores. There were vendors shouting out their wares from their stands.  
Alex had to stifle a gasp at the floating lights all around the street. There was no doubt about it then, he really was a wizard, or the entire place was a hologram. He reached up to touch the bulb, it was real then.

Beside him Ben was having a similar dilemma. If he hadn’t known the older spy so well he would’ve thought that he was unfazed by this sudden change. However the slight widening of his eyes was a sure telltale.

Tom rather rudely turned around and left them there. Alex could faintly hear him grumbling as he walked away but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“What should we get first then?” Ben asked. Alex was impressed with how well his guardian was taking it.

“The books, let’s find a book shop.” Alex answered, barely keeping a straight face when he saw Ben’s left eye twitching.

They picked up a map hanging on a hook with a sign that said ‘use me’ and nearly dropped it in surprise when they saw the pictures on it move.

“They have different money here, we’ll have to go to a bank.” Ben said. They made their way around Diagon Alley, consulting their map at different intervals. Finally, after ten minutes, they managed to find the bank. 

They walked up to one of the counters with a strange short man sitting on a tall stool measuring a golden substance on some scales.

The goblin peered down at them. “Hello we’re here to exchange some money.” Ben politely said.  
“Of course, for who?” The goblin, who’s name tag identified him as Griphook condescendingly sneered.  
“Me.” Alex spoke up. The goblin looked at him strangely but didn’t comment.  
“We’re going to need some of your blood for a test.” Griphook said. 

Ben was about to protest but Alex silenced him with a look, then he reached up to prick his finger on the thin needle offered. The goblin placed the drop of blood onto a parchment and then turned to look up at them.

“There’s no need for that, looks like your mother Mrs Beckett has left you some. I’ll take you down to your vault Mr Rider.” Griphook said.

Alex could only stare, he supposed that Helen being a witch wasn’t too far-fetched since he barely even remembered her.

Griphook led them down a cold grey hallway into a tunnel with a cart and motioned for them to climb inside. Reaching the conclusion that this wasn’t the craziest thing they had done this week they did so. 

It was okay in the beginning but as soon they began to gain speed Ben was turning green. Alex nearly laughed, it was better than being launched into space anyway.  
When they finally reached the vault Griphook took a key out of his pocket and handed it to Alex. Getting the point Alex unlocked the door. Inside was money of different colours labelled with three names, Galleons, Knuts and Sickles. 

Alex took a discarded brown wallet and took a relatively generous amount of money before locking the door. He held the key out for Griphook to take but he just shook his head so Alex tucked the key into his pocket.

After exiting the bank Alex and Ben decided to go get his books from the shop they had seen on their way to Gringotts. When they were just outside of Flourish and Blotts Alex decided to ask what was on his mind. “Are you okay, with all this I mean?” Ben just grunted.

They walked into the store and were immediately overwhelmed by the sheer amount of books. It was going to be difficult to find the books here.  
“Wanna split up?” Ben asked.  
“That would be easier.” Alex agreed. So they split up to find the books necessary. It only took a few minutes because all the shelves were labelled according to writers. Soon they were finished and ready to pay. 

They walked up to the lady at the counter placed their books there and she waved her wand at the books and at some parchment. “That’ll be 19 galleons and 6 sickles.” She called out, nose still rudely buried deep into a book with strange symbols on it. Alex pulled the requested amount out from his wallet and placed it on the countertop before walking out with Ben.

After purchasing Alex’s uniform, cauldron, phials, telescope, brass scales, quills, ink and parchment paper the only thing that was left was his wand and pet.

Seeing this Ben pulled Alex into the Magical Menagerie. They were both immediately overwhelmed by the loud screeching. 

Ben led Alex over to the owl section, an owl was the most logical pet in the wizarding world. There were many owls but Alex just couldn’t find one that liked him. After nearly fifteen minutes a navy blue Ogygoptynx that flew onto his head and pecked at his blonde- brown locks. 

“Aw, it likes you.” Ben cooed. Alex just scowled. They picked up the cage attached and payed the 15 galleons on the price tag.

Throughly exhausted and glad that the shopping was almost over Alex and Ben dragged their feet over to Ollivanders. The shop windows were covered in dirt, grime and old flyers.

When they walked in the door bell dinged. Inside were rows and shelves covered in boxes, an old man, presumably Mr Ollivander, walked out from behind a stack of wands.

“Ah Mr Rider, I’ve been expecting you for quite some time, three years in fact.” Alex didn’t know how to answer that so he just awkwardly shrugged. 

“Here wave this one, it’s Ebony wood with a unicorn hair core, 9 ½ inches and unbending flexibility.” Mr Ollivander said. Alex have it a little flick, the stack of wands nearest to him exploded. Both and Alex stared in shock. 

“No that one won’t do try this one,” Mr Ollivander exclaimed, pushing another into his hand. “It’s English oak and Dragon Heartstring, 10 ¼ inches, springy.” Alex waved it only for the wand itself to shatter in his hand. Several other wands were waved to no avail until Mr Ollivander pushed one last one into his hand. Seemingly getting more excited with more of his shop getting destroyed.

“It’s Ebony with a dragon heartstring core 9 and 1/2 inches and unbending flexibility.” Mr Ollivander explained. As soon as Alex touched it he felt warmth eluding from his heart. He waved, it was breathtaking. There, floating in the air was a live diagram of the solar system. Comets and stars and whole galaxies. Ben gasped out loud at the unnatural beauty radiating from it.

Just as quickly as it come it went and left the room feeling darker than before. “Looks like you’ve found your wand then, that’ll be seven galleons!” Alex paid and walked out with Ben who was slightly riffled due to the hurricane Alex had produced on his fifth wand.

Looking back at it now Alex thought that he probably shouldn’t have gone, but now, cuddled up beside Ben on the couch with Supernatural’s ending credits blaring on the screen, he couldn’t bring himself to care. So he punched his head further into Ben’s arms and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, I’m Sonyah Noibe. Today is my birthday so I’m officially 13! I’m Pansexual and go by she/her/they/them pronouns. Please show support and love, R & R, comment or vote!  
-Sonyah!

Alex lurched up from his rather comfortable position on Ben’s chest, someone was at the door. He could faintly hear heavy footsteps on the wooden porch before his ringing head cleared. 

Leaping effortlessly from the couch and pulling his Glock out Alex shook Ben awake, taking care to not make any sounds. 

With the grace of a ballerina Alex walked towards the front door. Ben was behind him, gun out and the sleep from his eyes. Alex’s training with Scorpia came in handy at times, namely their gun, combat and covert training. 

Unlocking the door took a while. It had seven locks though only one could be seen from the outside. Alex peeked out from the one way glass window (it looked black on the outside) and nearly laughed.

Outside, looking really uncomfortable and out of place in civilian clothes, was the rest of K-Unit looking as disgruntled as ever. 

With the exception of Eagle of course, the hyperactive soldier probably annoyed them for the entire car ride here. Judging by the look Snake was sending his boyfriend Alex’s assumption was correct.

Alex groaned out loud, walked back to the couch, and face planted straight into a pillow. Ben just snickered at the younger’s antics despite knowing full well that he caused them.

Alex contemplated escaping out his bedroom window but decided against it. He would have to face K-Unit eventually.

Ben carefully unlocked the door in one fluid movement before opening the door wide.  
“Hellooooo Foxy, it’s been ageees.” Eagle basically threw himself onto Fox in a hug despite being drastically shortened than the other.

Snake pulled Eagle off Ben and shot the hyper soldier a stern look.  
“Hi Fox, long time, no see.” Snake said, still trying to get Eagle to shut up. 

Wolf, ever a man of many words, muttered, “Hey Fox.” Before shouldering past.

“Foxy, who’s this?” Eagle drawled, using a ridiculous American accent. Alex sat on the couch, looking slightly resigned to his fate.

“Can you guess?” Fox asked, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

“Oooh sooo, you’re his cousin, niece, nephew, long lost brother, long lost son born out of wedlock , seventh cousin, son?” Eagle rambled excitedly. Beside him Snake smiled fondly.

Wolf was staring straight at Alex, a hint of something akin to recognition in his eyes. Alex wasn’t surprised, Wolf had seen him at Point Blanc. 

It was hard to forget someone you were shot for.  
“Cub?” Wolf practically shouted. Snake turned to look at Alex more closely before his expression bloomed with surprise and understanding.

“Cubbie-kinns what’re you doing with Foxy?” The annoying man sang, humming along a tune that was completely out of place in the new tense atmosphere.

“I’m his guardian.” Ben deadpanned after Alex made it evident that he would not be answering out of stubbornness.

Wolf just gave him a blank stare in return. Ben sighed, “I adopted him.”  
“What, Why? Where are your parents kid?” It was Snake who spoke up this time, which was very out of character for the usually quiet and thoughtful medic.

For the first time since K-Unit got there Cub spoke, “Dead, and my guardian was deported.” He turned and walked upstairs, they could vaguely hear the sound of a door closing. A misty silence hovered in the air.

“So, who wants to play cards?” Eagle chirped. Ben heaved and gestured for the rest to sit down on the couch. They all took care to not very subtlety avoid the spot Alex had previously occupied.

➶➶➶➶➶ αlεχ rιδεr ➶➶➶➶➶

Alex groaned before rubbing his eyes, he had avoided K-Unit for the most of the day by hiding in his room. Doing… stuff, namely sleeping.

However he knew he wouldn’t be able to escape them for any longer, his angry stomach wouldn’t allow it.

He rinsed his face in a futile effort to look a little better than shit. He paused to put his Smithers issued watch on.

There, as bright as day, was a green and black tattoo of wings. It was only about one square centimetre large. Alex nearly dropped his watch in surprise, pinching himself once with hope that this was a dream.

When he didn’t wake up he sighed again, hoping that this was a weird side effect of him being a wizard. Alex strapped his watch on before opening the door.

Hearing shouts and high pitched singing, likely coming from Eagle, the young spy abandoned all hope of a migraine free day. 

He slid down the banister for the second time that day and creeped towards the kitchen. After opening the door Alex picked up an apple from the basket.

“Hey Cubbie-kinns!” Eagle voice unexpectedly came from over Alex’s shoulder. A confused Eagle found a gun pressed against his forehead and being straddled by the startled teenager.

A few seconds later the rest of K-Unit found them both in the same position. Alex’s eyes darting around like a deer hearing a tiger’s growl.

Carefully, making sure to touch the least of him as possible, Ben pulled Alex off of Eagle and lowered the gun. However, he left the deadly weapon in Alex’s hands.

The phone rang, breaking the echoing silence. “It’s for you Alex.” Ben said. Alex picked up the phone.

“Hello this is the Royal and General Bank, we request you immediately as there may be a security breach targeting your account.” The receptionists voice rang out.

“I’m going now.” Alex sighed. 

➶➶➶➶➶ αlεχ rιδεr ➶➶➶➶➶

Alex strode into Jones’ office without knocking, what could he do? Some old habits died hard. Jones immediately looked over the mountain of paperwork she had yet to complete.

“What is it now?” Alex questioned.  
“The Wizarding world is in disarray.” Jones replied. Alex spluttered. Jones popped a peppermint from the jar tucked away into a corner before giving him a look. Alex just nodded, of course they knew about his letter.

“A man named Tom Marvelo Riddle ,Voldemort, came back to life last summer. The Wizarding government called the Ministry of Magic are ignoring his return. However, all evidence points that he has, in fact, returned. Your job is to infiltrate an organisation made to combat the Dark Lord and report back with their plan of action. The organisation is called the Order of the Phoenix. We have reason to believe that the head of the organisation knowingly left a child in an abusive home. According to this we have to ensure that the group isn’t using and/or training child soldiers. .” Jones briefed.

“Here is the mission file, read over it when you get home and then burn it. Visit Smithers on the way out for the equipment.” Jones droned.

Alex concealed a grin at the thought of visiting Smithers. The jolly man could always make a bad day better.

➶➶➶➶➶ αlεχ rιδεr ➶➶➶➶➶

Choose a ship. The one with the most votes will be the ship chosen for the entire story. It won’t occur until the very end of the story though.  
Alex Rider/Tom Harris  
Alex Rider/Wolf (James Sam Luca)  
Alex Rider/Blaise Zabini  
The next chapter is suspended until there are at least ten votes in throughout the three platforms I have posted this on. Remember your opinion and vote makes a difference! Also Wolf’s name belongs to amitai only and Alex Rider belongs to Anthony Horowitz. Sorry it’s so short, this is not my usual chapter size.


End file.
